The Bad Dummies
| runtime = 98 minutes | budget = $105 million | gross = | book = | wikia = }} The Bad Dummies is an upcoming 2020 American 3D adult computer-animated adventure comedy film directed by Greg Tiernan and David Wasson with Produced by Steven Mnuchin, Jonah Hill, Seth Rogen, Adam Sandler and Evan Goldberg with Developed by Warner Animation Group (its first adult animated film), RatPac-Dune Entertainment (also a first animated film) and Point Grey Pictures and it was released by Warner Bros. Pictures in November 2020. Production The project was first announced in January 2013, when Warner Bros. formed its animation "think tank" with some directors and writers to develop animated films, Seth Rogen was hired by the studio to create and write Bad Dummies, while Greg Tiernan and David Wasson are attached to direct the film. On April 20, 2015, Kristen Wiig and Claudia Christian were added to the voice cast of the film, and it was announced that Tiernan and Wasson would co-direct the 3D film, while Rogen would produce the film along with Steven Mnuchin. The original idea film was developed under Warner Animation Group and Point Grey Pictures. Sony Pictures Imageworks will be the film's animation production while WB will do the backgrounds. Michael J. Fox, The Umbilical Brothers, Adam Sandler and Matthew Lillard were also announced in the cast who provided their voices for the film. On June 15, 2016, Shelley Longworth was announced in the cast. Trivia *Due to the fact the orgy scene isn't included in the film, it is the first Point Grey Pictures film to not include any orgy scenes (Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans doesn't count because even though there wasn't an orgy scene in the sequel, but is seen in flashbacks from the first film.). **It also makes it Point Grey Pictures' first lightest film. **However, there was originally gonna be an orgy scene, but was removed in order to get to avoid an NC-17 rating. ***You can see the orgy scene in deleted scenes. *This is the third animated film by Point Grey Pictures, first being Sausage Party and second being its sequel, Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans. **Apparently, this film comes out 5 months after the release of Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans. *In the deleted scenes, girls that were in the background named Hannah Abernathy, Laila Teleja and Lynsey talked, indicating that they were originally going to have a talking appearence in the film. *There are a lot of bad words uses in this film including: **Fuck - 106 **Shit - 20 **Bitch - 7 **Cunt - 5 **Whore - 4 **Cock - 3 **Bastard - 4 **Pussy - 6 **Damn - 3 **Goddamn - 3 **Ass - 5 **Dick - 1 **Retarded - 2 **Douchebag - 3 **Dickweed - 25 **Ass nugget - 10 **Dick knuckle - 30 **Fuck knuckle - 31 **Cocksucker - 40 **Motherfucker - 45 **Tits - 50 **Crap - 55 **Asshole - 60 **Dickhead - 65 **Slut - 14 **Bumfuck - 10 ***This, along with sexual references, are the reasons why the movie is rated R. *This is also Point Grey Pictures' first film without having Salma Hayek, James Franco, David Krumholtz and Paul Rudd involved. *Despite not having the "strong crude sexual content", the film has sexual references. *Tim Miller was attracted to direct the movie, but due to his involvement with the Deadpool series, he left and was replaced by duo Greg Tiernan and David Wasson. *This is the second Point Grey Pictures film to release on an November date, after 2015's The Night Before. *It was Point Grey's first film to be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, rather than Columbia Pictures or Universal Pictures. *On the teaser poster, the font was different, but when the red band trailer gets released, it was changed into the High school-font, the same font as its logo. *Michael J. Fox, Dana Snyder, Matthew Lillard, Adam Sandler, The Umbilical Brothers, and Claudia Christian all appear in. Category:American films Category:American adventure films Category:English-language films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:R-rated movies Category:Computer-animated films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Animated Comedy Films Category:Mature Rating Category:Films produced by Bruce Campbell Category:Films scores by Danny Elfman Category:Dystopian films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:American animated films Category:American comedy films Category:2020 films Category:R-rated Category:Umbilical Brothers movies Category:Adam Sandler films Category:Matthew Lillard films Category:Michael J. Fox movies